reverence
by Karin Serendipity
Summary: Gold would never stop being as irritating as he was the day that they met. Preciousmetal. Rated for language.


reverence; the feeling of profound _awe_, _respect _and often **love**

_don't tell any body that you turn the world around_

His hips are the problem, Silver decidedly thinks to himself while his hands type meaningless words into a report that is supposed to explain the phemenon that is evolution during trade, but he has had to backspace, multiple times, inappropriate things about Gold's hips and the way his hip bones jut out just enough to be noticeable. Annoyingly so, might he add as he types words like _remarkable _and _important for the records to be updated if more pokemon are discovered to evolve this way_. How he can detest gold's hipbones and type intelligently is an insanely lucky skill that Silver has acquired from years of knowing Gold.

As he is typing _examples of these evolutions include seadra to kingdra _something warm and vexatious and delicious hits the back of his neck and he mutters a strangled "fuck" as his whole body tenses and freezes in response. His body knows what to do in situations like this and it involves melting or freezing so that he's unable to control his nerves because they all seem focused on that sensation on the back of his neck; Gold has every one of Silver's nerves rewired to obey him instead of their original owner. His whole body goes rogue except for his hands which grip at the edge of the desk, fingernails digging into the wood. It is ridiculous that Gold has this type of hold over him, but Silver is sucking in his breath and fighting off the urge to lean back with partly lidded eyes and sigh like a fucking girl. After a swipe from Gold's tongue though, Silver is sent into a flurry, knocking over the computer monitor in his rush to get away from Gold who just knows how to _play _and not _take things seriously_. "Stop that," Silver tells him, panting like he just sprinted and reaching down to pick up the discarded monitor that he hopes isn't broken because it'll be hell explaining this one to Kris.

After the monitor is plugged in, Silver chances a look at Gold, who looks like a fucking puppy with those eyes and that pout, but Silver remains unaffected as he clicks a button waiting for the monitor to come back to life, it doesn't. "I was thinking-"

"That's dangerous," Silver interjects.

"Shut up, Silver. I was thinking that after you are done we could go to eat somewhere. Kris declined saying she was too busy so it'd just be us." Gold was oblivious as ever, but so carefully hopeful as he proposed this idea to a still recovering Silver who wipes the back of his neck in an attempt to cleanse himself of Gold's saliva.

There's a rejection that is sitting on his lips; it makes him sick how every part of him wants Gold except the sane part. "Fuck off, Gold." Silver says instead of rejecting him or accepting his request, "Go get me a napkin to wipe your spit off my neck."

Gold is pretty sure that Silver wiped it off with his hand just a moment ago, but he obeys the order anyway, bringing back a napkin from the kitchen that is situated just a couple steps away from the room Silver occupies most days. "Got it," he hands it over to him, putting his thumb to his nose and looking off to the side. Silver is amazed that he actually looks _shy; _it is a moment of weakness that Silver has never seen before.

Actually if he thought about it, then he had definitely seen this look plenty of times from Gold, but each and every time he saw it, he denied it because Gold was anything but weak and shy. This boy was a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day that could make you smile with his sheer stupidity even if you were in the worst mood ever. Silver would know because he's been in ruts like that before without anyone to help him out except for Gold with his ear-to-ear grin and his shinning eyes that are warm and friendly and his lips that say things like _I revere you_, but never _I love you. _

"What about that then?" he asks, still looking away. Silver tilts his head to the side, gazing at him inquisitively. He knows that he is still speaking about the dinner that he wants to have: just them because kris has declined and probably with good reasons. It isn't as though Gold is exactly the type of person you took to restaurants and stores; he was like a child with ADD who is constantly telling you to_ look at this_ or _would that taste good with ketchup on it_ and_ why is everything on this menu in French._

What Silver wants to say is _yes_, _please_. But he can't find any words at the moment so he simply smiles imperceptibly and turns back to his computer.

He concludes that it is probably fucked and pulls out a piece of paper.

"Gold broke it; we're going for dinner - he's paying for both." Kris reads aloud from the paper hastily taped to Silver's monitor and shakes her head. she considers waiting up for Silver, but when she's brushing her teeth and the door to lab swings open hard and doesn't shut she figures that their night has gone just alright.

And Silver, who is pressed up against the wall of the hallway with his teeth against Gold's bottom lip, can't complain either.


End file.
